Stewart Moss
right|225px|thumb|Photo of Stewart Moss Stewart Moss (born 1938, in Chicago, Illinois) is an American-born character actor who has appeared in a number of television shows and films from the mid-1960s to the early-1990s. These include several appearances on the American sitcom of the 1960s, Hogan's Heroes. Moss' first appearance was in an episode of The Fugitive in 1964. His first film appearance was in In Harm's Way in 1965. Besides The Fugitive and Hogan's Heroes, Moss has also appeared in the television series, Perry Mason, Bonanza, Star Trek, The Invaders, Mannix, Love, American Style, Marcus Welby, M.D., Quincy, M.E., Baa Baa Black Sheep, Hart to Hart, Archie Bunker's Place, Trapper John, M.D. and Remington Steele. Among his film appearances were Pendulum, Zigzag, The Bat People, Catch-22, and The Last Married Couple in America, as well as the television films, Sarge (which later beame the TV series Sarge), The Missiles of October, The Last Hurrah, Guilty or Innocent: The Sam Sheppard Murder Case and Gunsmoke:The Long Ride. His last appearances were in an episode of Murder, She Wrote and in the televison movie Bonanza:The Return. Filmography * Bonanza: The Return (1993) (TV) * Gunsmoke: The Long Ride (1993) (TV) * Raise the Titanic (1980) * The Last Married Couple in America (1980) * Women in White (1979) (mini) (TV) * Wheels (1978) (mini) (TV) * The Last Hurrah (1977) (TV) * Conspiracy of Terror (1975) (TV) * Guilty or Innocent: The Sam Sheppard Murder Case (1975) (TV) * Fay (1975) (TV Series) * The Missiles of October (1974) * The Tribe (1974) (TV) * Live Again, Die Again (1974) (TV) * The Bat People (1974) * Catch-22 (1973) (TV) * Dr. Death: Seeker of Souls (1973) * Fuzz (1972) * Sarge (1971) (TV Series) * Zigzag (1970) * Pendulum (1969) * Chubasco (1968) * In Harm's Way (1965) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Murder, She Wrote playing "Dr. Desmond Abner Farrow" in episode: "Dead Eye" (episode # 9.13) 7 February 1993 * Punky Brewster playing "Dr. Davis" in episode: "Ouch" (episode # 4.14) 16 May 1988 * Matlock playing "Lou Pearson" in episode: "The Angel" (episode # 1.10) 25 November 1986 * Stingray playing "Sheraton" in episode: "Orange Blossom" (episode # 1.6) 29 April 1986 * Remington Steele playing "Gerald Steinmetz" in episode: "Sensitive Steele" (episode # 4.16) 1 March 1986 * Riptide playing "Sonny St. Claire" in episode: "Thirty-Six Hours 'til Dawn" (episode # 3.2) 22 October 1985 * T. J. Hooker in episode: "Hollywood Starr" (episode # 4.17) 23 February 1985 * Three's a Crowd playing "Carlo Fabrizi" in episode: "A Foreign Affair" (episode # 1.10) 11 December 1984 * Hart to Hart playing "Lee Blair" in episode: "As the Hart Turns" (episode # 4.17) 1 March 1983 * Cagney & Lacey playing "Joe Price" in episode: "Jane Doe #37" (episode # 2.15) 14 February 1983 * Hart to Hart playing "Larry Merkin" in episode: "What Becomes a Murder Most?" (episode # 3.5) 10 November 1981 * Magnum, P.I. playing "David Clark" in episode: "J. 'Digger' Doyle" (episode # 1.16) 9 April 1981 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Movie Director Burrows" in episode: "Stain of Guilt" (episode # 6.8) 14 January 1981 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Jake" in episode: "Straight and Narrow" (episode # 2.6) 11 January 1981 * Archie Bunker's Place playing "John" in episode: "Home Again" (episode # 2.3) 9 November 1980 * Barnaby Jones playing "Bill Wayland" in episode: "Deadly Sanctuary" (episode # 7.3) 12 October 1978 * Husbands, Wives & Lovers playing "Mentalist" in episode: "Predictions Come True" (episode # 1.8) 16 June 1978 * Kingston: Confidential in episode: "Eight Columns Across the Top" (episode # 1.2) 30 March 1977 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Jack Taylor" in episode: "Has Anybody Here Seen Quincy?" (episode # 2.7) 18 March 1977 * Most Wanted in episode: "The White Collar Killer" (episode # 1.9) 1 January 1977 * Baa Baa Black Sheep in episode: "The Meatball Circus" (episode # 1.6) 9 November 1976 * Barnaby Jones playing "Carl Fenton" in episode: "Deadly Reunion" (episode # 4.20) 12 February 1976 * The Rockford Files playing "Dep. DA Burton Kimball/Mr. Phipps" in episode: "The Girl in the Bay City Boys' Club" (episode # 2.13) 19 December 1975 * Marcus Welby, M.D. in episode: "The 266 Days" (episode # 6.13) 10 December 1974 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Actor" in episode" "Most Feared in the Jungle" (episode # 2.14) 20 December 1973 * Love, American Style in episode: "Love and the Generation Gasp" (episode # 5.12b) 7 December 1973 * Cannon playing "Ross Vernon" in episode: "Trial By Terror" (episode # 3.11) 21 November 1973 * Kojak playing "Moss Deerfield" in episode: "Girl in the River" (episode # 1.5) 21 November 1973 * The New Perry Mason playing "Actor" in episode: "The Case of the Telltale Trunk" (episode # 1.5) 14 October 1973 * Cannon playing "Rackheim" in episode: "To Ride a Tiger" (episode # 2.19) 14 February 1973 * Cade's County playing "Jarvis" in episode: "The Witness" (episode # 1.24) 9 April 1972 * Cannon playing "Don Woodward" in episode: "Death Chain" (episode # 1.2) 21 September 1971 * Dan August playing "Darryl York" in episode: "Trackdown" (episode # 1.22) 25 February 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Lieutenant Mills" in episode: "Easy Come, Easy Go" (episode # 6.15) 10 January 1971 * The Silent Force Playing "Actor" in episode: "A Family Tradition" (episode # 1.12) 14 December 1970 * Medical Center playing "Greg" in episode: "The Clash" (episode # 2.5) 14 October 1970 * Ironside playing "Paul Copeland" in episode: "Dora" (episode # 3.14) 8 January 1970 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Ned Horvath" in episode: "Not That Much Different" (episode # 1.21) 5 March 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Olsen" in episode: "No Names Please" (episode # 4.10) 30 November 1968 * Mannix in episode: "Pressure Point" (episode # 2.3) 12 October 1968 * The Invaders playing "Hadley Jenkins" in episode: "Inquisition" (episode # 3.10) 26 March 1968 * Star Trek playing "Hanar" in episode: "By Any Other Name" (episode # 2.22) 23 February 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Anderson" in episode: "Sticky Wicket Newkirk" (episode # 3.20) 20 January 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Olsen" in episode: "Some of Their Planes Are Missing" (episode # 3.2) 16 September 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Lieutenant Bigelow" in episode: "Colonel Klink's Secret Weapon" (episode # 2.28) 24 March 1967 * Star Trek playing "Crewman Joe Tormolen" in episode: "The Naked Time" (episode # 1.4) 29 September 1966 * Perry Mason playing "Dan Swanson" in episode: "The Case of the Dead Ringer" (episode # 9.26) 17 April 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain" in episode: "The Prince From the Phone Company" (episode # 1.26) 18 March 1966 * Bonanza playing "Aaron" in episode: "Ride the Wind: Part 2" (episode # 7.18) 23 January 1966 * Bonanza playing "Aaron" in episode: "Ride the Wind: Part 1" (episode # 7.17) 16 January 1966 * The Loner playing "Hank Prescott" in episode: "To the West of Eden" (episode # 1.16) 1 January 1966 * The Long Hot Summer in episode: "Bitter Harvest" (episode # 1.10) 18 November 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Olsen" in episode: "The Late Inspector General" (episode # 1.4) 8 October 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Olsen" in episode: "Hold That Tiger" (episode # 1.2) 24 September 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Olsen" in episode: "The Informer" (episode # 1.1) 17 September 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Lt. Magill" in episode: "To Heinie - With Love" (episode # 1.20) 5 February 1965 * Perry Mason playing "David Cartwell" in episode: "The Case of the Paper Bullets" (episode # 8.2) 1 October 1964 * The Fugitive playing "Judge Tyler" in episode: "Man in a Chariot" (episode # 2.1) 15 September 1964 Miscellaneous * Trapper John, M.D. (1979) (TV) (writer) External links * Wikipedia Biography * Memory Alpha Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Official Website * Stewart Moss at the Internet Movie Database Moss, StewartMoss, StewartMoss, StewartMoss, StewartStewart,Moss